


Baby Kokichi has a Playdate

by feralbunny



Series: Baby Dangan Ronpa Boys [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa V3: Killing Harmony - Fandom
Genre: Amami Rantaro is my love, Aoi and Sakura are happy moms, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hide and Seek, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi is a momma's boy, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, Parental AU, Parental Amami Rantaro, Reader and Aoi and Sakura are mom friends, he's my little baby, i love kokichi so much, made me cry, mother reader, toddler K1-B0, toddler Kokichi, toddler Shuichi, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralbunny/pseuds/feralbunny
Summary: Baby Kokichi and Momma have a playdate with Baby Keebo and Shuichi.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Reader, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Baby Dangan Ronpa Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Baby Kokichi has a Playdate

Kokichi sat on the living room carpet, his legs stretched out before him. He looked over to Momma sitting with Keebo's Mommies. Shuichi pulled a truck across the carpet, blowing raspberries. Kokichi stared at the toy in his hands and turned to Momma. 

"Momma," Kokichi said, bending to his knees to crawl across the floor. Momma smiled, turned away from the conversation to pick up Kokichi. 

"Yes, saru?" Momma sat Kokichi on her lap. His little hands touched at her shirt sleeve, gripped the fabric in his fingers. 

"Why won't he play?" Kokichi pointed at Keebo in his white-haired Mommy's lap. He leaned towards him, grabbed at his dark sleeve and tugged. "Why are you not playing?"

Keebo flinched, his large blue eyes staring back at Kokichi. He frowned. "I don't want to," he said. He curled into his Mommy's lap, clasping his arms around her stomach. 

Kokichi looked up at Momma with a pout. She rested her hand on his head and whispered that it was okay. Kokichi leaned his head against Momma, staring at Keebo until the blonde boy nuzzled his cheek into his Mommy's shirt. 

Kokichi smiled and grabbed his stuffed whale toy beside Momma's lap. He held his toy out for Keebo to take. 

Keebo took the toy, listened to it wail deeply. Kokichi grinned wider when Keebo did. "Alright, akachan. Go play with Shuichi." Momma put Kokichi back on the carpet, across from his little friend. 

Shuichi crawled across the carpet towards Kokichi. Kokichi clapped and watched the toy zoom through the fluff of the pile. "Faster, faster." Kokichi egged on the boy. Shuichi pulled back the truck then pushed it as hard as he could. 

The toy flew across the carpet, then the bare floor before knocking into the coffee table. Kokichi looked back at the table to his sippy cup toppling off and hitting the floor. 

"My grape juice!" Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut with the splashing juice across the floor. Momma stood up from the couch as Keebo's Mommies did.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi held his little arms out and folded them around Kokichi.

"It's okay, chisana otoko." Momma ruffled Kokichi's hair, walking to the kitchen. 

Keebo was put down on the floor and Kokichi looked over Shuichi's shoulder. He pushed Shuichi away, seeing tears in Keebo's eyes. He reached to hug the boy then squeezed his whale again. 

Shuichi crawled to grab his truck from the coffee table then sat before the other boys. "This is my favorite truck. My mommy gave it to me for my birthday." 

Keebo squeezed the whale again and Momma returned with a wet towel. "Are you boys getting along?" Momma walked past the boys to clean up the mess. 

Kokichi smiled at the boys and nodded at Momma after she cleaned up. "Do you boys want to play with more toys?" She knelt before before the boys as the moms sat back on the couch. 

"No, Momma. Keebo likes my whale." Kokichi squeezed his whale toy again, letting it sing again. Keebo smiled. "I like the music it makes."

Momma reached to pinch Kokichi's cheek. "I'm glad you're playing nice, saru."

Kokichi pulled away from Momma and put his arm around Shuichi. "My nice friends, Momma."

"Your son is so well-behaved." Keebo's dark-haired Mommy said, leaning forward to swipe down Keebo's stray hair. Keebo pouted, his eyes wetting with tears. 

"Oh, sweetheart, you are too." Momma cooed, her voice sweet to Kokichi. He stared at Momma's curled lips as she soothed Keebo's sad face. She reached to pat Shuichi's head. "You too, Shuichi."

Momma stood up and left to the kitchen again. Kokichi pushed to his feet and glomped onto Shuichi. "She's my Momma, Weechi." Kokichi's little fingers grabbed onto Shuichi's cheeks, pulled them apart to make a funny face. 

Shuichi patted his hands over Kokichi's trying to get him off of him. 

"What little roughhousers," Keebo's dark-haired Mommy said while Keebo played the whale sound again. 


End file.
